


The Northern Lights Caper

by The_General_Gist



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feel Free to Adopt, Mid-Season 2, Post-Season 5, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: _____back_up_online___
Kudos: 13





	The Northern Lights Caper

It had been a week since Carmen was brought back from the hospital. While she recovered, Shadowsan had been working in her place.

There was plenty of tension beneath the surface, worry for Carmen's well being hanging over the team's heads. 

They all had their coping mechanisms. Player had the dark web to explore. It was there he discovered something truly terrible. 

"Shadowsan?" Player asked one day, his voice quivering. "What is it?" the samurai asked back. He had only just finished his mission in Cairo. It took a minute for Player to respond. 

"Do you know anything about the Project: Northern Lights?"

Shadowsan's eyes widened. During the entirety of Northern Lights' execution, from the first appearance of the Man in the Suit, to the deployment of the ICE-NINE virus, V.I.L.E. had been rendered unable to act in the United States.

"How do you know that name?" he asked sternly. Player remained silent for several minutes.

"It's alive. Samaritan is still alive."

Shadowsan nearly dropped his phone at the revelation. "Carmen cannot recover soon enough," he muttered to himself. This was bad. 


End file.
